<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How can I help? by FastFadingFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466094">How can I help?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction'>FastFadingFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not copy/post to another site, M/M, Stress Baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday, January 31: approach, pat, dangerous Theme Week: Supernatural</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How can I help?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friday, January 31: approach, pat, dangerous Theme Week: Supernatural</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott stopped Derek at the door. “Dude, approach with caution.” Scott darted around the Alpha escaping the Stilinski house.  Derek wondered how dangerous could it be.  Derek listened to Stiles cussing coming from the kitchen. The place was a disaster.  Stiles was covered in flour and a dozen pies were cooling on the table.  <br/>“Stiles?” Derek took a step into the room. <br/>“Don’t.” Stiles didn’t even look up. “I need to do this.” <br/>“Ok.  How can I help?” Derek pulled off his jacket and pushed up his sleeves. <br/>Stiles handed him a pound of butter, “Cut this into one-inch pats.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>